Leaf House
by Annamaen
Summary: The Landlady of Leaf House set an ultimatum: change her nephew's bad attitude, constant fighting and complete disregard of everyone around him or she'd allow girls to move into Leaf House. Mature. Graphic in later chapters. SASUNARU.


**Hello and welcome to any and all! This is my first multi-chaptered story to come onto FanFiction but in no means the only one I've ever written.**

**I'm, thus far, very pleased with this story and have planned out where it will go.**

* * *

**Inspiration - **I'd like to take this moment to state clearly that this story has been inspired by one of my favourite manga: The Wallflower. However, it is only inspiration and there will be no copied scenes from the manga.

* * *

**Disclaimer - **I do not own any rights to either _Naruto_ or _The Wallflower_.

* * *

**Summary - **AU. The Landlady of Leaf House set an ultimatum: _change her nephew's bad attitude, constant fighting and complete disregard of everyone around him or she'd allow girls to move into Leaf House._ Mature. SASUNARU.

* * *

**Leaf House**

**Chapter One**

* * *

They, as ordered, had gathered in the living room for the weekly internet check-in with the Landlady.

Sasuke, not in the slightest interested in what the hag had to say, had taken his usual place on the sofa and opened his textbook as he had three papers due in a fortnight.

Around him were boys he'd grown up with and, as such, they knew to leave him be.

They only agreed to attend these weekly check-ins to avoid the Landlady actually _coming_ to Leaf House because she'd certainly report them to their parents if she found anything out of place.

_Blip!_

_Blip!_

Kiba (who always seemed to have the remote) said, "Incoming," as warning before pressing the green button to accept the incoming call.

Despite being referred to often enough as an old hag (particularly by Sasuke who'd never gotten on with her), the Landlady was young and attractive. Her personality, however, was vicious and demanding and it put the five of them on edge because she had no time to "babysit" them no matter how rich they were.

_"Boys," _was her usual greeting.

Kiba was the designated spokesman as she hated him the least. "Good afternoon Landlady," he replied as the others nodded, not interested.

_"Do I need to be aware of anything?"_

The brunette shook his head. Everything was exactly the same as it was last Saturday.

She nodded and then her eyes narrowed. _"Pay attention. All of you,"_ she waited until Shikamaru, lounged on the sofa, nudged the Uchiha with his foot. _"I have a job for all of you."_

They glanced at each other in surprise; usually Kiba would confirm that nothing was broken (and convince the Landlady that her house was in complete order) and she'd consider her responsibility for them done.

Leaning forward, closer to the screen, the Landlady steepled her fingers. _"I've arranged for my nephew to move in with you. Naruto..."_ she sighed before continuing, _"He has a very bad attitude and that is where you five are going to step in."_

"We're busy," it was Shino who spoke.

_"If you don't do as I say then I will accept applications from female University students."_

Sasuke, as well as the others, stiffened at the threat.

Kiba cleared his throat. "What is it you want us to do?" he ventured.

Now smiling at their obedience, the woman on the screen continued, _"I want you to put a stop to it. Change his attitude. Stop his fighting."_

"Why?" Neji asked.

The Landlady scowled at him. _"It is none of your concern. Just do it,"_ she ordered.

Shino pushed his dark sunglasses back up his nose. "Do you think our parents would approve of you trying to blackmail us into helping you?" his voice was void of emotions but the point was obvious enough.

The Landlady chuckled. _"By all means, go call Mommy and Daddy."_

Shikamaru sighed because the Landlady knew that they wouldn't; they'd moved into Leaf House to be _away_ from the shadow of their families. "When does he get here?" he asked, scratching his temple.

_"In an hour or so. His things will arrive tomorrow morning," _she answered.

They listened as she explained that her nephew had a "difficult" upbringing and, thus, was rebellious and constantly got into trouble by fighting. Nevertheless, it was obvious to the five of them that the Landlady cared a great deal about her nephew; when she talked about him there was a small curve in the corner's of her lips that none of them had seen before.

When she'd ironed out the details (that she would continue to keep Leaf House as _all boys_ on the grounds that she saw progress in Naruto's attitude) she said goodbye and terminated the call.

"This is stupid," Kiba complained when she was gone.

"Do we have a choice?" countered Neji because he _liked_ Leaf House and wasn't about to share it with the groping, squealing opposite sex.

Sasuke agreed with the Hyuuga. "So we're going to do it?" he clarified.

"If it means keeping females out, I doubt we have an option," Shino responded.

Kiba huffed, agreeing but not at all happy about it.

They, being from extremely wealthy and well known families, were already followed constantly by girls. It didn't help that they were each attractive, intelligent men: perfect candidates for any woman's future husband.

Once agreed that helping a lost lamb (Kiba's words) was the preferred option to having women invade the only safe haven the five of them had, they started talking about what they'd need to do. After all, between them, how hard could a little boy who liked to throw tantrums be?

* * *

Four hours later, when Sasuke had started to make headway into gathering the information he wanted for his first essay, the doorbell sounded and echoed through the house.

"Is that a police car?" asked Shikamaru who'd fallen asleep on the window seat.

In the hallway, Sasuke heard the door open and Shino talk.

"This is Leaf House, correct?"

Sasuke, as well as Shikamaru, got up to peer at the officer standing in the doorway. When Shino nodded, the man waved to the car where another officer got out to open the back door.

The man freed a boy that was older than they'd expected; he had to be their age. He had bright blonde hair and, as he was guided to the door in handcuffs, he glared at the house with blue eyes that matched the summer sky above them.

"Here you are," the officer said.

"I'd rather go to jail."

The first policeman chuckled and unlocked the handcuffs. "Well we're tired of seeing you," he replied good-naturedly, giving Naruto a gentle push to the door.

Naruto spun to snarl, "Tired of having to actually do some work?!" angrily at the officers.

Shaking his head, the first policeman addressed the boys at the door. "We've been told he's your responsibility now. Try to keep him out of trouble," he instructed and left with his partner.

"Hel-"

"Fuck off," Naruto barged through the door and up the stairs and a _SLAM!_ followed a minute later.

Sasuke was first to break from the stunned stupor the clearly not _little boy_ had cast over him and he found Shikamaru soon massaging his temples and Shino's forehead slightly wrinkled in annoyance.

Kiba came bounding down the stairs. "Did I just see a police car?" he asked.

Neji, having heard the slamming door, joined them behind Kiba and listened to the brief summary they'd been given of their new roommate by the police officers. "So he's a criminal," he pointed out.

"Apparently," the Uchiha confirmed.

"And he went where?" Kiba asked them.

Sasuke frowned up the stairs because the blonde had walked with the ease of someone who knew Leaf House quiet well.

After agreeing again that this, handling a criminal, was worth it, the five of them returned to their work.

Sasuke tried to pick up where he'd left off but each time he read a line it blurred and his usually controllable mind started wondering about the Landlady's nephew.

He was obviously short in comparison to them (each of them being at least six foot) but he'd acted as though he was bigger, tougher, crueller than his soft features. Sasuke recalled, now that he was thinking about it, that there had been a dark bruise on the blonde's jaw and a white patch hidden slightly by his messy fringe.

Shaking his head, he tried again to focus but failed. Had he been in Leaf House before?

Sasuke put his books to the side and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his thighs and glaring at the vase on the coffee table (equipped with dead flowers and remembered idly that someone was meant to throw them out).

The fact that he couldn't stop thinking about the vile mouthed boy bothered him. Had they met before?

No. Sasuke was certain he'd at least remember the blonde's almost feminine face and small nose.

Annoyed with himself, Sasuke got to his feet and stalked to the kitchen. They couldn't keep house (a fact the Landlady must pretend not to notice so she didn't need to consider hiring a housekeeper for them) but they made sure to always have an assortment of alcohol which Sasuke planned to abuse.

This was obviously not a normal reaction. What was his name again? Naruto? Had the Landlady given his surname? Sasuke couldn't remember.

Grabbing a bottle of cold beer from the fridge Sasuke went to his room and loaded his laptop, intent on researching the blonde until he was too drunk to think anymore because _clearly_ something was wrong with him.

* * *

**That is the first, introductory chapter. What did you think?**

**Be warned that this story going forward is for mature readers and the content will be quite graphic.**

**If you have any comments or feedback, please feel free to leave a review.**

**Ciao, _Annamaen_.**


End file.
